


The Games We Play

by Valufics



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valufics/pseuds/Valufics
Summary: Valerio can't help how jealous he gets seeing Lu with Guzman. He knows she only belongs to him.
Relationships: Lucrecia "Lu" Montesinos Hendrich/Valerio Montesinos Hendrich
Kudos: 18





	The Games We Play

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story requested by someone, hope you guys enjoy it :)

**_Valerio’s POV_ **

****

Summer vacation had just ended, and it was our first week of school, but no one ever took the first week seriously, especially me. We all decided to spend this upcoming Saturday at the beach with a bonfire, some drinks, music. A good time basically.

“Will you be ready to go in 30 minutes?” I peeked into Lu’s room; she was sitting at her vanity in the sexiest two-piece bikini with her favorite red kimono cover up over it applying lip stick. I slightly bit my bottom lip just watching her.

“I’m going with Guzman, Valerio.” She put it down and looked over at me, I rolled my eyes a little.

“Seriously? You can just ride with me, you’ll see him there.”

“I want to go with him.” She got up as I made my way to her, standing in front of her. I couldn’t help but look at her body up and down.

“When are you going to let go of this little fantasy relationship, Lu?” I looked her in the eyes before moving my hand to touch the edge of her cover up, pushing it off a little. She stood there for a moment as my fingers trailed down the side of her waist.

“It’s not a fantasy relationship, Valerio. We’re together. Deal with it.” She moved away pulling her robe back up and turned away from me back to her vanity to fix her hair. I shook my head walking out, I was so fed up with how she worshiped him and he barely gave her the attention she deserved. He wasn’t the one for her and it upset me that she denied seeing it. I walked downstairs grabbing a few of my essentials that included a towel, coke, cigarettes and 2 bottles of champagne before heading out to my car.

I made it to the beach and saw Polo, Carla and Ander and Omar all already there. I headed down to greet everyone. Rebeka, Samuel and Nadia showed up shortly after and finally Guzman and Lu.

“Sorry we’re a bit late,” she laughed “We got a little caught up” she smirked to Guzman who still had some of her lip stick stains on his lips. Good thing I had my sunglasses on, so no one noticed that I rolled my eyes. I took a swig from one of the champagne bottles trying to not even pay attention, but it was hard since Lu was practically sitting on his lap. I felt like she was doing it on purpose because she knew how much it bothered me.

Everyone was having a good time; the music was blasting, and we were going through bottles like nobody’s business. The sun was setting so we lit up a bonfire. Lu was cuddled into Guzman and wouldn’t leave his side the whole time. Guzman was barely paying attention to her though; I could see the eye contact he kept making with Nadia.

“Guzman, can I get your keys? I want to get something I left from your car” I heard Lu say as he handed her his keys and she made her way to his car. I knew I had to go catch her alone so this was the perfect opportunity. She had just grabbed what she needed and locked the car door as I came up behind her.

“Are you done playing pretend yet?” She turned around and rolled her eyes.

“What do you want Val?” I shoved her back against the car, our eyes looking deep into one another. Our lips inches apart.

“You.” I whispered softly. She didn’t say anything for a few moments, but then she shook her head.

“I’m happy with Guzman, I’m not going to ruin that.” I scoffed at how dumb she was being.

“Do you really think your relationship with him is going to work out? Seriously?”

“Of course it will. You’re just jealous.” I pressed my lips together just staring at her. She was right, but I knew whatever she had with Guzman was just a front. Deep down she knew it too.

“Stop being like this. You know we have 1,000 times better chemistry than you two do,” I leaned into her ear “You know I fuck you much better than he does. Don’t deny it” My voice was serious. I moved my hand to her bare stomach, letting my fingers trail down to the edge of her bikini bottom. They lingered there for a moment as our eyes were locked together, she slightly bit her bottom lip. I wanted to rip off her bathing suit then and there, but she grabbed my hand moving it away.

“Go home Valerio.” I knew she was trying her hardest to act like she didn’t want this. She pulled away from me and turned to walk away.

“I suggest you not rub your little relationship in my face Lu” I said after her, she laughed turning around to look at me.

“Or what?” she smirked putting her hands on her hips challenging me.

“You’ll get it, trust me.” I couldn’t help but look at her perfect body as she stood there. If it was a challenge she wanted, she was going to get it.

“Yea yea whatever, Val.” She rolled her eyes before walking away and I followed. We got back to the group and Lu did the exact opposite of what I had asked. She sat directly on Guzman’s lap once more. She glanced over making eye contact with me before going in to make out with him. I glared at them for a moment before looking away, it made me nauseous. I finished the second champagne bottle I brought and had a conversation with Rebeka taking my mind off Lu and Guzman. A few from the group started the leave, I loved nothing more than to sit under the moonlight hearing the ocean waves. I wasn’t ready to pack up just yet.

“I’m going to hang out with the guys” I heard Guzman say to Lu, I could tell her expression was annoyed without having to look at her.

“Seriously?” I heard her sigh “Fine, have fun, my love” she kissed him again and I rolled my eyes for what seemed like the 100th time today. Guzman headed out with Ander and Polo, I glanced up as I could see Lu making her way towards me.

“Ready to go?” She stood in front of me as I was still sitting in my beach chair. Everyone was gone besides us.

“Not exactly...” I looked up her long legs before getting up to stand in front of her.

“You didn’t listen to me earlier, huh?”

“Why would I? I can do whatever I want, with whoever I want.” She squinted her eyes looking into mine. I was never possessive, but with Lu things were different. She was mine and I was ready to claim her back. I grabbed her turning her around so her back was pressed against my chest, my hands snaked around her bare body as I whispered into her ear.

“You’re mine.” I leaned down to kiss her neck, she leaned her head to the side letting me as I then trailed kisses down to her shoulder and back up to her ear, breathing in it softly, I could feel her goosebumps.

“You wish.” I could hear the smirk in her voice. She wanted to get under my skin, and it worked. I turned her back around, our lips inches from one another. She was staring at my lips as I was staring at hers, I move one of my hands into her hair pulling in to kiss her deeply as she kissed me back without hesitation. I pushed her back against a near by palm tree not breaking away from the kiss, her hands were now deep inside my curls as mine were cupping her ass tightly.

The images of her with Guzman all evening kept playing in my head and they wouldn’t go away. I groaned softly into the kiss as she moved one of her hands to the edge of my swim trunks, I slowly pulled away from the kiss before she could slip her hand in because I knew if she would it would be end game and I had to teach her a lesson before we fucked.

She pouted a little and looked at me confused.

“I told you you’ll get it if you don’t listen to me, remember?” I whispered against her lips as she slightly bit them in anticipation.

“Turn around and lean over on the tree” I demanded, and she did so, she knew what was coming. She looked back at me waiting, still biting her bottom lip. She looked so sexy it was hard for me to resist. I stood directly behind her before slowly pulling off her bikini bottom letting them fall to the sand. I cupped one of her cheeks softly.

“I warned you Lu.” My voice was husky as my palm met her cheek spanking it hard.

“ _Fuck._..” I heard her hiss, I smirked before smacking it again harder.

“You’ve been so bad; you should have listened to me.” I did it once more, causing her to moan.

“Ugh Val..” She whined as I spanked it again causing her to lean her head forward still gripping onto the tree, her legs shook. I rubbed the spot I smacked softly before giving it one more.

“That’s the only name you should ever be moaning, got it?” I growled before moving my fingers to her opening, rubbing her clit slowly. She moaned once more.

“I said got it, Lu?” I stopped waiting for her to answer. She looked back at me trying to test me once more.

**_Lu’s POV_ **

****

I loved to get a rise out of Val, I loved when he got jealous. I looked back at him and shook my head. Knowing it would upset him more. I got up to turn around and look him in the eyes.

“I can see you still haven’t learned your lesson” I shook my head getting closer to him, pressing my body against his. He groaned softly, but glared at me.

“He doesn’t give a single fuck about you, you know.” I glared back at him; he was now trying to wind me up.

“Yes, he does.” He chuckled causing me to get upset. This is the type of games he played.

“He doesn’t, baby sis. He was making eye contact with Nadia this entire night.” He smirked looking me in the eyes before using his index finger to rub my cheek softly. He wanted me to be as angry as he was.

“Shut up Val” I shoved him hard and he grabbed me pulling me back in.

“Make me.” Our eyes locked on one another before he aggressively shoved me back against the tree once more. His lips crashed into mine as I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him in closer. His hands moved back to cup my ass tightly causing me to moan, lifting me up so I was straddling his waist wrapping my legs around him.

I hated him but wanted nothing more than to fuck him.

He used one hand to push off his swim trunks as I felt his hard dick rub against my opening, he thrusted into me roughly pushing me back against the tree once more.

“F-Fuck Val!” I groaned digging my nails into his back at the unexpected thrust, I tried to shift myself to adjust to his size.

“When I say you’re mine, you’re mine.” he growled into my ear as his strokes moved in and out of me at a hard and fast pace. My hips following his rhythm. 

“Fuck you” I moaned loudly leaning my head back against the tree as he continued to slam me against it.

“Don’t play fucking games with me Lu” He moved his hands to grip at my hips and leaned in to suck at my neck hard slightly biting it. One of my hands moved to grip his hair and tug on it.

“N-Not too hard, don’t leave a mark” he chuckled looking up at me.

“Too late.” He smirked moving his hand into my hair and pulling me in to kiss him deeply. His thrusts getting harder.

“I fucking hate you!” I moaned loudly as my eyes rolled back in pleasure.

“I’ll give you one more chance, Lu or I wont let you cum.” He whispered into my ear as I bit my bottom lip, he signaled me to let my legs down so he could turn me around back to lean on the tree before thrusting back in hard. His hand moved to grip my hair tightly tugging at it.

“You’re mine, got it!?” I shook my head gripping onto the tree hard. I felt his bare hand spank my ass once more like before.

“Val!” I hissed at the sharp pain, but I loved it. He did it once more as my legs began to shake.

“Don’t you dare..” He shook his head pulling out of me and moving his fingers to rub at my clit.

“Val...” I moaned loudly “Please, fuck!” He was being so stubborn right now and I just wanted him to fuck me senseless.

“Say it.” He leaned in to breathe into my ear driving me crazy, pressing his hardness against my ass. I turned around attacking his lips hungerly causing us to both fall back into the sand, I was on top of him but he turned us around, so he’d be on top. We didn’t break from the kiss for even a moment. It was hot and heavy, and I needed him back in me. I rubbed my leg against his pushing my hips forward.

“You’re something else, you know that?” he laughed softly before thrusting back into me hard causing me to arch my back. His thrusts were fast and felt just right.

“Fuck Val, I-I’m close, don’t stop!” I moaned moving my hands to grip at his ass.

“I know he doesn’t make you feel as good as I do” he whispered into my ear before letting his tongue slowly trail down my neck and back up to my ear sucking at it softly. I could feel my climax coming. My walls began to tighten around his dick as my eyes rolled back in pleasure. My nails dug into his back as his thrusts started to get sloppy.

“Oh my God!” I moaned loudly as Val groaned, both of us finishing at the same time causing him to collapse on top of me. He rolled over to lay beside me in the sand as we both tried to catch our breathe.

“I’m going to kill you if I have a hickey, Valerio” I sat up trying to dust off as much sand as I could.

“I guess I’ll get prepared to die” he laughed getting up as well pulling up his swim trunks.

“I hate you.” I rolled my eyes annoyed. Now I’d have to hide this from Guzman.

“You don’t mean that” He stood in front of me holding my bikini bottom on his finger waiting for me to take it. I grabbed it out of his hand and put it on.

“I do. This means nothing to me.” I glared at him; I could tell he was offended. I don’t know what it was about our relationship, but I couldn’t let Valerio see what I felt for him because I knew deep down, we could never be. So, what was the point of even pretending we had a chance. My instinct was always to hurt him and push him away.

“Say whatever you want Lu, I know that’s a lie. You’ll always be mine whether you admit it or not.” he looked me in the eyes before leaning in to kiss me softly. Every part of me wanted to pull away but I couldn’t. I kissed him back for a moment before putting my hand on his chest pushing him back.

“One day you will.” He smirked at me and I slightly rolled my eyes. I didn’t want him to be right.

“Let go home please.” He nodded before putting his arm around me as we walked to his car.

**Author's Note:**

> I always appreciate feedback! If anyone else has requests feel free to message me at: moonxbabe.tumblr.com 
> 
> Thank you :)


End file.
